


A Man's Perspective

by thisisgospelforthefallenones



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hate, Loneliness, Misery, Oneshot, fuck boy, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgospelforthefallenones/pseuds/thisisgospelforthefallenones
Summary: Inspired by a drama enjoy :D





	A Man's Perspective

It's just a little after eight, the darkness fills up the room. Thee only light supplied is from the bedside lamp. Slowly, gently I'm rocking into her. She moans in pleasure whilst scratching my back. I lift my head up in pleasure as we're both under the soft white sheets which smell as they've been freshly washed. I was in my element.  
Kissing her neck softly, leaving a trail I wanted to taste every bit of her. I wanted to savour every part of her, going slow at first building up to the climax.

She would crane her neck for me I smiled slightly at the gesture against her neck. Her bedroom was very simple. You could tell this is how a rich person's bedroom would look  
All fancy and elegant yet not cluttered with a load of crappy ornaments. The bedside table held a couple of framed photographs. I tried not to look at them as I fucked her eventhough it wasn't my problem she should be guilty more than anyone in this room right now.

I loved how she felt, everything about her. Goddammit her body was sexy as hell, her slim figure and voluptuous chest, her nipples erect from my touch. Everything was so perfect apart from the thing that burnt a hole against my skin. You'd think to take it off before sleeping with someone who's not your husband. Again, not my problem I just ignored it. I wondered what it was about me that made her want to jump into bed with me. Imagine being married to a billionaire who's good looking, not a thing he couldn't do for you. But here she is, under my body. Rocking, moaning the pleasure evident in her voice.

I claim her lips as I run my hands through her silky hair, kissing sweetly and gently. Her hands mirroring my actions. I love it. I want it. I tell you he's a lucky fucker that he gets to sleep with this everyday. She was perfect. I stopped kissing her and sat up. Looking at her angelic, petite face. Her cheekbones showing because she was smiling. She was beautiful. I traced the edges of her face down to her neck, her cleavage and traced the faint abs on her stomach. I'm surprised she wasnt a model she had the body of one.

It made me wonder what he lacked. Why was she here with me if her husband has everything. Was he not a good fuck? I grabbed her left breast and squeezed it gently as I started to move faster. I wanted to thrust into her so hard that whenever she slept with him she'd only remember me. She moans louder with every thrust. I squeeze her breast harder and I come down to crash my lips against hers. I wanted to taste them juicy lips again. I wanted to feel every curve of her naked body against mine, how her plump cushions squash against my own hairy chest. I closed my eyes to savour the moment. Her nails digging into my skin. I'm lost in desire. Close to climax. Just as I want to hold on a little longer she calls out my name. Over and over. And that does it I'm no longer able to continue this ride. She makes feel so alive. I let go inside of her, I thrust slower and slower till I feel satisfied.  
"I love you" she whispers breathlessly as her face slightly touches mine. My eyes widen and I'm in utter shock. I hope she doesn't think I love her back. What a foolish idea to have, what made her think this?! I didn't say anything at all instead I kissed her once more and lie down beside her.

She turns to me and hugs me her face buried into my chest.  
"Stay the night" she says, "sleep with me".

I smile and kiss the top of her head. As if I wanted to stay to await the doom that lies ahead. The photographs, her wedding band just ring warning signs. He may be away but he could be back soon. I mumble an 'okay'.

She snuggles into me and before I know it she's fast asleep. I leave her lifeless body quickly but smoothly careful not to wake her up. She's sexy as hell I must admit but this is exactly why I don't have a keeper. As I got dressed I picked up one of the frames. It's her wedding day, she's smiling brightly alongside her husband equally as joyful. Get married they say, you'll be happy they say.  
I smirk. Yes, because I would want to get married just to hear her call another man's name. Foolish.

Putting down the frame I make my way to the exit to leave the house. Luckily the servants aren't home so I'm able to escape comfortably without getting caught. I hope my next target is just as sexy as her in bed.


End file.
